A Yummy Christmas!
by lisacreature
Summary: Pregnant Arthur is moody around Christmas time and has a hormonal hissy fit due to dinner being burnt, so Alfred tries to calm him down with sex.


**A Yummy Christmas!**

Alfred was welcomed home by the smell of burnt animal fat and other once were foods, he grimaced as he stepped into the kitchen only to see his partner hunched over a cremated turkey, tears rolling down his plump cheeks, as if he had lost his only child in a gruesome accident.

"Why! Why me! Do I not deserve one tasty Christmas turkey!" screamed Arthur, his little fairy friends hovered around him, mourning the loss of the turkey and all wearing black suits and gowns. Alfred Jones heaved a great sigh before placing his calloused hand on top of Arthur's small shoulder, he bent his head to Arthur's petite ear and whispered "Don't cry baby, we can just phone McDonalds and see if they would do some home delivery turkey."

This only made the situation worse; due to Arthur's pregnancy and increase in hormones he was easily angered. "There is no way in hell would I bless my presence in such a place, I would rather eat frog legs than go there!" Arthur screamed, right in Alfred's face. Arthur looked Alfred in the eye for a few seconds which felt like hours to Alfred, the shiny emeralds glistened with unshed tears.

"Where have you been for the past four hours? You better not be cheating on me with that checkout girl in the supermarket! I have seen the way that bitch looks at you, how she flaunts her breasts, and swings her hips for you!" As soon as Arthur ushered those words, he wept harder and ran into Alfred's chest making his shirt wet from his tears.

"Er...Arthur I was just-"

"Please don't leave me!" Arthur wept.

"Arthur!"

"You better not be cheating on me you bastard, otherwise I will execute you and your mistress in the most excruciating way!"

"ARTHUR! Listen to me! I went down to the jewellers to pick up your present!" Alfred shouted.

Arthur froze his mouth half open and his eyes wide with shock and relief.

"Oh god, I am so sorry Alfred, I didn't mean...it's these stupid hormones...I-"

"Why can't you trust me Arthur? We are having a baby together for Christ sake! Can't you at least trust me?"

Arthur was literally shell shocked at the sudden outburst, he felt as if he was going to lose Alfred over such a stupid argument.

"No! I do trust you! It's just these stupid hormones! And I love you!" Arthur took Alfred's large hands and guided them to his enlarged, eight month pregnant belly, where inside the baby was kicking up a storm; probably sensing the distress his mother was in.

Arthur and Alfred shared a moment together, the room was filled with a Christmas atmosphere; the radio blurting out old Christmas songs, right now it was the song 'All I Want For Christmas'. Red, Green and Brown stockings hung over the cosy fireplace, tinsel scattered around the living room and the tree in all different colours and ball balls hung from the tree and reflected the pretty lights. The beautifully wrapped presents rested peacefully under the Christmas tree. And the sweet faced angel watched the couple from the top of the tree.

_All I want for Christmas..._

"All I want for Christmas..." Arthur whispered.

_Is..._

"You..."

_You..._

Arthur held Alfred's face while stroking the man's stubbly cheek, emerald eyes looked up into sapphire blue, the both of them entranced.

"You may annoy me with your loud mouth attitude, but at the end of the day, you're my one and only hero." Arthur said. Alfred smiled and wrapped his strong, muscular arms around Arthur's small waist. "I am the hero, and you're my damsel in distress." Alfred whispered.

Arthur turned a crimson colour and began spluttering and muttering on how he was capable of looking after himself.

Alfred smiled and held Arthur closely. Resting his head on top of Arthur soft blond hair, he glanced up and noticed above them was an innocent mistletoe. Alfred had insisted on having one hung up somewhere, a very good excuse to have a make out session, without having to give a long explanation to Arthur afterwards.

Alfred grinned his Hollywood smile, and leaned down towards Arthur plump, soft lips; the kiss lasted for only a minute but to them it felt like hours.

"Alfred..." Arthur moaned, after the hot snog.

Alfred was becoming more and more turned on, the way Arthur said his name would make any man fall to their knees.

"Yes, baby?"

"I have a craving."

"For what, baby?"

"Can we watch the Muppets Christmas Carol?"

"What?"

"Please?"

Alfred heaved a humongous sigh. "Fine...there better be no ghosts though."

Arthur remained silent after that comment.

**After the Film.**

"You said there were no ghosts in the film!"

"Actually, if you recall I did not answer your statement, instead I remained quiet about that fact. And anyway didn't you say earlier that you were the hero?"

The couple were sitting in their warm double bed, the thick and fluffy duvet covered them both, into a warm cocoon. Alfred was lying on his back and Arthur was lying on his side, his left arm slung over Alfred's broad chest.

After some long and difficult coaxing, Alfred finally went to sleep; clutching Arthur like a child would clutch their teddy bear. Arthur too fell asleep.

Suddenly at midnight, Arthur awoke, his body was hot, he felt the desperate need for his Alfred, and he needed to feel him inside him...NOW!

Arthur moaned and groaned and squirmed, desperate to relieve the feeling of his need. He began to grind his plump behind into Alfred's sleeping groin.

"Alfred...Please...I need you to fill me...up."Arthur groaned out.

Alfred groggily opened one eye, when he saw Arthurs red face and the look of need on his face, his groin sprung to life!

Arthur moaned at the movement of the thick muscle.

"Santa...I have been such a good boy this year...won't you treat me with your big candy cane?"

Alfred was in paradise!

"As you have been such a good boy, then I think I will give you a big, long and thick candy cane, the biggest candy cane you can get...mine!" said Alfred.

"Ooh yes please!" Arthur moaned.

The couple started a hot and messy make out session in bed, hands groping, stroking and touching every inch of skin that they could find. When the need of air became too great, they broke the kiss. Alfred plopped Arthur into his lap and began to suckle on Arthurs sensitive, red nipples. Arthur clutched Alfred's head, and moaned in wanton. Arthur then began to greedily suck on Alfred's neck like a vampire (not taking out any blood though!).

Alfred inserted his three fingers into Arthur's puckered entrance slowly, rejoicing in the sounds his cute wife was making. Then one of his fingernails brushed up on the bundle of nerves, which sent a spasm up Arthur's spine.

"Again! Do that again!"

"What's the magic word?"

"PLEASE!" Arthur screamed.

"Good boy." Alfred muttered.

He kept on stroking the bundle of nerves, until he felt it was time to move on to the next step.

Alfred reached for the bedside table for the lube and began to cover his dick in the slippery substance, Arthur watched on with lust glazed eyes.

"Are you ready?" Alfred asked, they may be horny but he would rather not have to pay for the circumstances of painful sex late.

"Yes! Of course I'm ready!"

"Okay, here comes the big candy cane, with its sweet sugar coating."

Alfred pushed in with one thrust; he waited for his lover to adjust to the intrusion. It was always so difficult for Alfred to not begin thrusting and ignore Arthur's pain, but he loved him too much to do something that cruel. Arthur was really testing him though, his hot arse was really clamping down on him.

"Okay...you can move now."

Alfred obeyed the command and began thrusting in out of Arthur at a rapid speed; both moaning each other's names. They swapped positions so that Arthur was riding on top of Alfred, it was so hot seeing Arthur with his baby bump and hot, sweaty body, his eyes scrunched up and his caterpillar eyebrows furrowed together.

Arthur began to bounce up and down, Alfred's dick kept on getting deeper and deeper into Arthur's arse.

"I'm-coming!" Arthur screamed.

"Come on Arthur, let's come together." Alfred grunted.

Arthur only feebly nodded, and after a few more bounces they both came.

Arthur collapsed next to Alfred, both panting and sweaty from their long love making session; Arthur glanced to their digital clock.

**1:45 AM **

"I have something for you Arthur."

Alfred reached down underneath their bed and brought up a small dark blue velvet box, with a small red bow on top. Alfred slowly opened the box.

"We have been married for so long now, and I was wondering if you would like to re-new our vows?"

Arthur was speechless for a few seconds, and then with shaky fingers put the ring on to his wedding finger.

"Yes, you big buffoon!"

They held each other throughout the morning, and never let go...

"Merry Christmas Alfred."

**One Year Later... **

The living room was alight with sparkling fairy lights, which were dotted around the room, presents of all shapes and sizes were tucked under the Christmas tree; tempting a child to take a peak. A sweet, chubby and blonde haired toddler was crawling along the carpeted floor, his green eyes glistening in determination; he wanted that unicorn toy!

Arthur was napping on Alfred's lap, a frilly, pink apron wrapped around his petite waist. Alfred's broad chest puffed up in pride, he was so happy and proud of his small, growing family.

"Charlie, come to daddy." Alfred cooed.

Charlie crawled to his mummy and daddy, his mouth open in a toothless smile.

"Da...Dada!" Charlie giggled.

Arthur's eyes sprang open from the moment; the first words left Charlie's lips. He jumped off Alfred's lap, and plucked Charlie of the ground and began showering him with kisses and praises.

"Good boy Charlie, oh you're so smart, yes you are." He cooed.

"Now say, "papa", come on you can do it."

The toddler scrunched his face up in concentration, a very funny and cute scene.

"Ma...mama!"

Alfred released a roar of laughter, while Arthur looked shell shocked to say the least.

_And so we end our tale, Alfred and Arthur had three more children and stayed forever in love until their dying breath and beyond. And from the Jones family I wish you a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. _

**The End. **


End file.
